


Boy next door

by AutumnButters



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, First Crush, First Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: My take on Benny and Ethan meeting as 6 year olds
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Boy next door

Ethan puffed his cheeks, anger bubbling in his chest as he stormed out of the house. The small boy slamming the door behind him before pausing and opening the door, yelling out. "I'M GOING TO PLAY IN THE BACKYARD!" He nodded, the brunette proud of himself before slamming the door again.

He then turned back towards the front yard, pausing and frowning. The dark haired boy walking foward before plopping onto the first step, pouting as he pressed his hands against his cheeks.

_Why did his parents have to fond over his sister? She was just a baby, she wasn't anything special._

The small boy scowled again and shook his head, frowning and closing his eyes.

_Did his parents care for him anymore? Was his sister more important?_

_Will... Will his parents never love him again?_

Ethan sniffled quietly as he sat there, tears welling up. The small boy shaking slightly.

_He loved his parents, they couldn't hate him! He didn't do anything wrong, did he? What did-_

"Hi."

Ethan looked up, sniffling softly as he met the eyes of another small boy. Ethan took a moment before realizing it was another kid his age.

Ethan looked the boy up and down, who had wild light brown hair and pale olive green eyes filled with wonder. He seemed slightly taller then Ethan, the 6 year old infront of him wearing a pale blue polo shirt, white undershirt under it and some baggy shorts, dark red converse finishing the look off.

"Um... Hello?" Ethan blinked, shaking his head as he focused back on the boy. The curly haired boy paused before shifting alittle, speaking quietly.

"Um... Hi..." He whispered quietly, his eyes glued to his shoes quietly. "I'm um..." Ethan trailed off quietly, struggling to speak.

Ethan always struggled to speak, be to his parents or people he barely knew. He didn't know why he had this issue but it's always been there.

Ethan shook his head and looked back up at the taller boy who seemed to be waiting for his response. The 6 year old whimpering slightly.

"... Are you... Scared?" The polo shirted boy frowned slightly, slowly sitting next to Ethan and pressing a hand against the step. "...I'm Benny if it makes you feel better..."

Ethan shifted slightly, making sure he keep a good eye on Benny. He stared at the boy, trying to make heads or tails of him, not competely sure if he could trust him.

The two sat there for a moment, both competely quiet and having a stare down against eachother when Benny smiled softly, Ethan then hestaiting.

"Ethan." He whispered quietly, smiling softly and nodding.

"Cool we're best friends now." Benny said, nodding and grinning.

_Best friends...? Benny wanted to be.... His friend?_

_Why would he want to be friends with him?_

Ethan tilted his head slightly, confusion apparent on his face. "Really...?"

"Of course!" Benny giggled and stood up, looking around for a moment before asking. "Where's your parents?" He turned back towards Ethan who frowned and grunted slightly.

"Their in the house watching my sister." Ethan nodded and scrunched his nose up, pouting. "I don't see what's so special about her..."

He huffed before pausing and looking forward annoyed. "Hmp..." The curly haired boy stayed quiet as he sat there for a moment before then turning towards Benny. "What about yours?"

Benny shifted slightly, frowning and looking down. "Uh, dunno..." He trailed off quietly before looking back up towards Ethan. "Never knew them."

Ethan frowned a slightly, going to speak when Benny cut him off. "You should meet my grandma! You would like her!" Ethan paused and looked around before asking.

"Where's your house? Do you live with your grandma?" Benny just grinned and stood up, then pulling at Ethan's arm.

"Come on! You should come over!" He gushed excitedly, Ethan stumbling before frowning and shaking his head, pulling away.

"Mom and dad would get mad at me..." He whispered, crossing his arms and looking down nervously causing Benny to pause and look towards the house next door.

"Well I live there!" He pointed before turning back towards Ethan, giving a bright smile. "You should come over sometime!" Ethan grinned and nodded before standing up and hugging Benny who hugged back right away.

"Ethan!"

_Momma!_

"I gotta go Benny! Bye!" Ethan pulled away, smiling one more time before turning and heading back inside, leaving the slightly taller boy standing there with a big goofy smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

What a neighbor.


End file.
